theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie Ziegler
''Mackenzie Ziegler '', born June 4, 2004, is a teen-aged professional actress, model, singer, and dancer who began her dance and vocal training at Reign Dance Productions at the age of two and a half. By the time she was four, Mackenzie had become a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company and was dipping her toes into the competition scene. When Mackenzie was six, she, her older sister Maddie, and their mother Melissa were cast on Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms, which followed the lives of competitive dancers and their mothers. They were stars of the series for six seasons, then parted ways in 2016 in order to pursue other professional opportunities. Since leaving the show, Mackenzie has been dancing only at a recreational level, unlike Maddie who continues to attend master classes and conventions often. Instead, Mackenzie has opted to further pursue her singing career, in addition to expandingupon her acting and modeling accolades. She has guest-starred on Nickelodeon's RIcky Nicky Dicky and Dawn ''multiple times, and has been named one of Ralph Lauren's child models from 2015-2017. Mackenzie's singing career first began in 2012 following a viral video of her singing to Bruno Mars' "Billionaire" in a dressing room. Abby Lee Miller caught wind of the positive things being said about Mackenzie's voice and got to work on finding her a record deal. 2014 with the release of "It's a Girl Party," her first single and music video. The single and its video rose up the iTunes pop charts until they reached #1, beating out Beyoncé, Pharrell Williams, and more. Mackenzie's first album, self-titled ''Mack Z, was released shortly after. The album reached #1 on the iTunes pop album chart and #7 on the overall album chart. Ziegler's second single and music video, "Shine," didn't do quite as well. However, her third single and music video, "Christmas All Year Long," was a huge hit. The song reached the Billboard Top 100 chart and was featured on radio stations such as Radio Disney. In 2016, she released her fourth single and music videofor "I Gotta Dance." On December 21, 2016, Mackenzie released her fifth music video, a duet with Johnny Orlando entitled "Day and Night." Shortly after, the pair announced a joint North American "Day and Night Tour," which would take place in 2017. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups Titles Won * Regional Petite Miss Energy 2012 * National Petite Miss Energy 2012 * Regional Junior Miss DTI Star Performer 2013 * Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2014 * National Junior Miss Sheer Talent 2014 * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2015 * National Junior Miss Center Stage 2015 Runner-Up Titles * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 Gallery Headshots IMG_7580.PNG|2011 IMG_7582.PNG|2011 IMG_7579.JPG|2012 IMG_7611.JPG|2013 IMG_7584.PNG|2013 IMG_7612.JPG|2014 IMG_7586.JPG|2015 IMG_7613.JPG|2015 3C62B30C-B11D-4417-85C2-06B9873AF128.jpeg|2017 ALDC Photoshoots BC8C2916-E372-41FD-9C49-51486ACBD426.jpeg|“Let Me Entertain You” solo (2010) 436D0A05-3A3E-4D25-95BD-4974BD1B6241.jpeg EA9CCC22-B882-48E8-80B5-EF4D7B5177CB.jpeg 93956B3F-F057-4DBB-850B-9978968BA8F7.jpeg 1E77F4EE-52BF-4E16-9A73-13996B2156CF.jpeg 6499B6C4-F30F-4D3F-86A1-660E1ED81C61.jpeg 6D8D3B1D-9FCD-4A31-B249-3BB913E6B27A.jpeg 4B613023-59B0-4895-885D-C900DBA36FAD.jpeg 6DCCE35D-0DE9-4BEA-A338-63526FD65CEE.jpeg 39A5745D-1B43-45A4-A4C9-42DCC10C4847.jpeg BF652AD2-D3C2-44A5-BC85-1B919E4C23D5.jpeg 7E50B0AC-A7DB-4455-8EE8-76CAC4E3D6A0.jpeg|“Let Me Entertain You” with Maddie’s “Sunshine and Lollipops” (2010) 7A2AC6DC-B585-4FE3-9D05-3B19428921B3.jpeg 132029C5-CEA0-40EB-9F2C-76F407378C53.jpeg 17BCD4D9-0F48-43F9-995C-1E3C107D778A.jpeg A571A646-5F27-4048-8830-AA7458938E9A.jpeg 94A418E6-F528-43C9-A381-0359FA3AD1AF.jpeg 2C35B45B-EEB6-4F4B-827A-1E8FE36FE309.jpeg C17585A5-AF22-4EBE-88A6-21D2DE65FE41.jpeg|“ABC, 123” group (2010) 4522BDE2-D3DA-4741-A500-7E659EEC2DBC.jpeg 2CEC1A63-111E-4795-A7DE-B7AF6435E211.jpeg 9BBCD5AD-EDBA-4CA8-AF86-75D93922BD03.jpeg 4E433884-D9A4-40B9-8CBB-CE2BA81BFA99.jpeg A94A966A-57FE-411B-8C47-79712B4E8F63.jpeg 31FFBAAA-594D-4AD3-94E8-F0777D95136F.jpeg 5BCEFA3B-3CD0-4CE8-87EF-5C8827684422.jpeg|“10 Little Indians” group (2010) 498418EC-B6D1-45EC-996F-A55296F38787.jpeg 78EBE3EF-64B2-4A6C-BE3F-BA1F5954F990.jpeg EFC58099-79AC-4D85-BB46-1A4DE92876F3.jpeg 04AAC18A-C9EF-4244-90CC-970972331819.jpeg 23113E7E-1EDF-4963-A41C-4286556C466B.jpeg DCF29D31-215D-438E-8083-0EEE75E1B9D2.jpeg 601B40CA-E094-4AC2-A783-33D57F51B59E.jpeg D9CB4C36-8769-406B-B930-821C589425ED.jpeg 995C4A06-CFA8-485D-9FB8-05E8149FE1C7.jpeg 5C25B6BC-6B33-4A8C-8EC4-0112C2AD30B9.jpeg 1920C41C-75E9-4F8C-A552-88EC23238B27.jpeg|“It’s My Party” group (2010) 4537C2BB-CB1F-4AE9-ACCC-68F8230F7E7F.jpeg ACC958C5-AACB-419A-962A-0337BA82C1E5.jpeg 1AB8B995-8F16-40CF-9E56-03FBD696CA82.jpeg DECDA3D3-035B-46A7-8E61-53DE941BD3CD.jpeg|“Mouse Trap” solo (2011) B5B4B617-F38C-4F5F-B8FE-FFF96B49E944.jpeg 345E492D-8A9C-4D4B-A51F-2A6E790CF33A.jpeg 130C3C16-7C83-4A38-90C8-FDDA1924686B.jpeg A1523877-0F6A-4522-8D26-D64960625628.jpeg|“Chapel of Love” group (2011) 3F506235-A06B-4B65-BA50-FBAEA19D1DD4.jpeg AA293A3F-C57D-4729-B853-F4234C2536DB.jpeg 2F04E8DC-5C0C-4728-B180-636CBB465966.jpeg|“I Kissed a Boy” group (2011) 57A99A0C-4E02-4765-9EFD-A0EB79DC5863.jpeg 9F244DDA-A2BD-4C6D-9EF0-03F151F6F16D.jpeg A47A8107-0BA9-4053-9B9A-073C3FC09E5B.jpeg 5CCDEBD4-3317-42C3-8077-64B0E79B0BEF.jpeg|“That’s Amore” group (2011) 3DFA440D-0C28-4A2A-B0AE-728D9BE596B5.jpeg CB733EF7-56CB-451F-A463-29779D138F34.jpeg 1BF16BF6-E149-49A2-9AC3-A97BD41A06BB.jpeg|“Walk the Dinosaurs” group (2010) 1ECFE6CB-18C9-4F0C-8C59-F7AAF74CA29D.jpeg A349AD41-598B-4A34-BFBB-057BCE53B9A1.jpeg 52BFFA9B-4239-4DB1-87E8-6E07494C8633.jpeg|“Wash That Man Right Out of My Head” group (2011) 3BB75958-0B5D-490D-9EBD-3CFE463CF68B.jpeg|“Pinktastic” group (2011) A0AE7D64-65F2-4835-877B-1E4F9C258740.jpeg E11BB1EC-D5AD-4924-B384-38630EC32E4C.jpeg|unknown with Maddie’s “The Girl I Wanna Be” (2012) AF10E0AF-A321-48D3-BAAF-D4CE5DECFB9A.jpeg 2DF672BA-1731-4277-AE02-204FBE00DE46.jpeg|unknown with Brooke’s “If I Can’t Take It with Me” (2012) 14751E3C-8D95-4A7D-8B89-82142FBAE11F.jpeg|unknown (2012) 237802AB-8F44-4D74-8644-110FA2972921.jpeg|“Head Over Heels” group (2012) 0C3F3767-D71F-44F8-9C15-187F6AEFB16C.jpeg|“Hollywood” solo (2012) 906B3D46-22B1-40AE-BECD-B911DDD9FE66.jpeg|“My Parade” solo (2012) B5E6867F-1380-4737-A139-861FFE6ADF0B.jpeg|“Daisy Chains” solo (2013) E32453F3-5E5C-4E66-AF9C-95201AECB923.jpeg 40B790A4-7BE9-4DA5-8D38-725A0D5FFB8A.jpeg|“Boys Like You” solo (2013) 9509009D-DC5E-4830-919B-AD3512A68199.jpeg|“Run from Mother” duet (2013) 8794FD78-DE15-4695-AE62-A914B3A5007E.jpeg|“Cotton Eyed Joe” group (2013) A05AE3CA-74DD-4D60-BF36-60723F0A7FF8.jpeg 57BA1D27-6785-4FE5-9C11-C70F77E49B40.jpeg|“Sound of Music” group (2013) A907AA95-2FA3-49C3-B21A-D1DEF44CAA59.jpeg|“Angels Anong Us” group (2013) C496C29B-E6E4-427C-99C3-B707A8CE5B55.jpeg|“Pinks” group (2013) 500AFC5B-BBF4-416A-8E0D-65AF2C85B2BF.jpeg 6C686795-D5C9-4BB1-A777-9D971B067ECE.jpeg 97DA51F6-7F05-4A83-BC9E-7B7CF3381E25.jpeg C441C1CB-0D83-4CE5-A7A8-C5DCCE823D5B.jpeg F4A1E441-E57A-434E-83BD-3CC4DF1DE6E3.jpeg 7060671A-565D-4A20-B945-57F34FD9972D.jpeg|“Red” solo (2014) A6D63C1E-AB07-48C9-B833-E3D24E77CE48.jpeg 49CC85A5-31A5-42BD-B1D6-EB42262FDC88.jpeg|“Frost” Group (2014) DBF3AA3C-B892-44E8-8AE9-46E1F71B9AF4.jpeg|“Just Another Number” group (2014) EF1BB674-D7D5-4C09-94CD-6F1521B3AF39.jpeg|“Kinky Boots” group (2014) 2A92CF91-5E53-43DE-8C22-2747D10B2690.jpeg|“Take That” solo (2015) 6F00DCE8-AF00-4BA0-B3A0-2099F118CD7E.jpeg 2C35F894-CDB0-44C7-BEC2-9D34F64D74FE.jpeg 7F1210DB-652E-4D08-8B5E-1C9AE58DAAFC.jpeg 70F6A032-4E53-40C8-9963-357BD2FF8331.jpeg 46E4CB0A-5EA2-45AE-BA7D-FBD2603A1400.jpeg|“Who Are You” solo (2015) E012705F-D117-4461-BA5A-5897700F4DB7.jpeg FDD45C52-1599-4ADA-9B97-6F1AD070D533.jpeg A9E0FCBE-1857-4B3A-897F-DDFFA60DF877.jpeg 5F064B42-E1EA-474B-9DBB-D55B77B7D7A8.jpeg 617F2D52-4FFA-49A5-A4C9-134FA9DE21FF.jpeg B9C00B1E-FFEF-45A4-BD32-8B4AE5DCD1B0.jpeg|“The Little Girl Who Lives Down the Lane” duet (2015) 9B2D18D8-2412-46FE-AEE2-AC8E6A5A4C52.jpeg C285DDE7-F47E-4EF1-B695-84A031524435.jpeg|“Bombshell” duet (2015) 9AF029BF-8166-44D4-9DB4-F08192A9C9A6.jpeg 7EEBD27C-EF7E-4259-A4E9-4D05CE20574B.jpeg|“Angels” group (2015) 1A6BBC6C-FC73-41E1-8E74-00A900487C4F.jpeg D5F36C58-2361-42E8-B116-C16F4CC89305.jpeg|“Bossa Nova Baby” group (2015) A4155B9F-856E-4690-B588-3220D322A17D.jpeg|“Dollhouse” group (2015) 62A320AC-CE6F-448A-92B3-6B957B327D8A.jpeg|“Everybody Goes” group (2015) 1D9034A6-2293-4A97-81E0-4A11BD73A6FE.jpeg CB3D0BAA-4CA5-45E2-ACA5-68C545E24631.jpeg|“Make Way” group (2015) E9DAAA33-DFAE-477C-BA45-B1B8DB8EE57C.jpeg|“Stomp the Yard” group (2015) F8F66DCB-7DC2-40A3-8DFF-40FEA739DEC2.jpeg 6BA03EDA-0633-4B6C-ABC5-A790922E6C59.jpeg|“Watercolors” group (2015) E5B9FE44-A36E-4EA3-8A19-9BD31D2A4C5A.jpeg 2809E50B-5114-42D2-95A5-6AE3E2A4859E.jpeg D7965C0A-A719-4A89-A270-2A943D7086E8.jpeg|“Wikked Lil Girls” group (2015) Stage Shots B937D30D-FBAC-49AE-9049-84B9B8EE7494.jpeg|“Mouse Trap” solo at DEA (2011) 0C3B241D-6D05-4284-930D-F3E22C39B130.jpeg F0A30B70-C2DD-4070-88E6-287AA578972A.jpeg F6C2D8C9-251F-4EB1-B65B-2063C4327EBC.jpeg 73E0600F-60C4-4631-94F3-751378A1DA64.jpeg C816884B-E23C-42B4-A535-54862D5725B6.jpeg 52A17AE8-395C-4B3B-B4B5-00FF2E38B9F2.jpeg EB2E0BDE-ACDF-4638-BE56-4AC263C26CE7.jpeg|“The Party Starts Right Now” solo at DEA (2012) CFB1DA5D-216D-4782-B607-176597EC6C51.jpeg 1A214461-0202-455D-9B43-D6BD27ED7815.jpeg D6C8C358-4604-4A64-B192-0881782BABAF.jpeg 6CE14533-FC54-47E1-9A92-5C32A726BF55.jpeg 82D891CA-AEC6-4830-B137-9363B5E35AD6.jpeg 605927BB-E834-44E0-BB50-40A5BA978EEE.jpeg 615F6DCE-74D9-4D3B-9496-774EAE6A53F6.jpeg 76C66CCD-BF7B-472B-90B5-590E5FB67C3D.jpeg EA2EF493-28A1-4BFB-99C3-E349FBA413A7.jpeg FE03A527-D09A-465C-AD2C-B956669E6FB2.png|“Killer Bee” solo at Energy Nationals (2012) FED348C8-956B-44FA-A488-515A90ADBD5F.png CBC2D633-D528-4733-AC3D-92F7E1A11AAB.png 535AFDD0-83E0-4565-99C5-D37924A20E76.png C2B8C901-130A-4468-B660-A5E468572C69.png 55FCB9CC-55DB-4536-BAFA-3556828F6CF7.png 81E9C3D3-BE1A-4AAC-965C-8F39154ABC4E.png DEEF3000-79E2-4080-AE4F-DB3F7AF473F0.png 978A5401-B776-4C45-B6EF-FE1F17239C53.png 3E6AE4AD-678D-4E5F-88C9-03378F5A7556.png EA1BCE94-19ED-45DC-B274-7D7EFE7E768D.jpeg|“Boys Like You” solo at Onstage NY (2013) C741BEE3-BE2A-41E9-94AC-3B25F4711930.jpeg B6D61A5D-302D-42DC-A802-8374EBCC2D57.jpeg 44E0D51D-2226-4CBE-BAAC-6A0241851AFD.jpeg 2FF0CF3D-F66B-4F8F-8ABE-8BC4B8B2D5ED.jpeg CC5D4E88-BAC8-4D54-8091-F3ED531DD7B7.jpeg 6D9CB52D-DEB2-495E-84DE-FAC632AD0456.jpeg 59A218AC-58D0-4230-B247-630845C0B843.jpeg 5087B888-D699-48D7-AE02-5CC5508B4245.jpeg FD17FA4E-EB0B-4DA0-954E-A97078604A4A.jpeg|“Together Wherever We Go” duet at Onstage NY (2013) 8B18D589-4BDE-4F09-B152-E0EBFE20A154.jpeg 28CBEFBE-1D8C-4376-AD53-D3EF77115622.jpeg AE113F8E-E24E-4A1F-BDBC-B8771CCDF32A.jpeg 796901A2-44AC-4213-ADDC-46C60B1F8BF3.jpeg 787F98BC-26F3-4A4A-A16F-D4C1B34A7A13.jpeg F5EE76FA-F443-4ED0-9F10-772A6C341149.jpeg 3CD05CAB-DB8F-48FE-8BD9-E3F34B9D1B86.jpeg 1F9D231C-B19B-475E-B713-629111263629.jpeg 18A2E1FC-D44B-40E5-B980-1C9C556874CC.jpeg|“Boys Like You” solo at Sheer Talent Nationals (2013) 17883011-C3F3-4CE0-8783-21A06831D013.jpeg BC63E026-58AE-4D5E-B01D-3D56688BCCD4.jpeg F2C023C3-4024-48DF-8BDA-93DF987701A1.jpeg FBF7A751-D265-487A-A9F7-7A596E2A82DC.jpeg B1B79F24-9622-4B03-A017-C1A406ADED50.jpeg 32480B96-271B-4CB3-A105-FF1C82D50FA7.jpeg 0FE7C27E-CBA4-486A-A6E6-C550F0D31704.jpeg CCDE6D8E-BE4B-4569-923B-A923C2CCDDF8.jpeg C59087A4-84A0-4239-A003-AD46277B4BD6.jpeg Backstage Photos 0853A4C7-5460-4006-BA82-20A6510360AC.jpeg|Mackenzie, Selah, and Kylie backstage in their “The Kisses” group costumes (2011) EE5E8EF6-9446-40B1-BA76-E14698D0C278.jpeg|Mackenzie and Maddie backstage in their duet and solo costumes (2011) 261309F3-6995-4C35-ADEB-9CBED32E8C4C.jpeg|The “This is My Beauty” group backstage (2011) 65C81015-B028-444D-913B-AF9832109F56.jpeg|Mackenzie and Brooke backstage in their duet costumes with Jennine (2012) Videos Mackenzie Ziegler let me entertain you|thumb|right|335 px|“Let Me Entertain You” (Onstage New York) Mackenzie Ziegler - Shoulda Coulda Woulda (full solo)|thumb|right|335 px|“Shoulda Coulda Woulda” (MA Dance) Mackenzie Ziegler - Lemonade (Dance Moms Reunion)|thumb|right|335 px|“Lemonade” (Dance Moms Reunion) Mackenzie Ziegler - Earthquake (unaired solo)|thumb|right|335 px|“Earthquake” (Xpression) Mackenzie Ziegler - Love is War|thumb|right|335 px|“Love is War” (Xpression) Mackenzie Ziegler - Boys Like You|thumb|right|335 px|“Boys Like You” (JUMP) Mackenzie Ziegler - Take It to Go|thumb|right|335 px|“Take It to Go” (Masters of Dance Arts) Mackenzie Ziegler - Love Overdose|thumb|right|335 px|“Love Overdose” (Masters of Dance Arts) Mackenzie Ziegler - Cry|thumb|right|335 px|“Cry” (World Class Talent Experience) Mackenzie Ziegler - Cry (Dance Moms Reunion)|thumb|right|335 px|“Cry” (Dance Moms Reunion) Mackenzie Ziegler - Red|thumb|right|335 px|“Red” (Masters of Dance Arts) Mackenzie Ziegler (ALDC) - Red @ Nuvo Pittsburgh 22. Nov 2013 (Fixed)-0|thumb|right|335 px|“Red” (NUVO) Mackenzie Ziegler - Watch Me Fly|thumb|right|335 px|“Watch Me Fly” (Sheer Talent) Mackenzie Ziegler - Out of My Mind|thumb|right|335 px|“Out of My Mind” (Energy) Mackenzie Ziegler - Boom Boom|thumb|right|335 px|“Boom Boom” (Energy) Mackenzie Ziegler - Take That|thumb|right|335 px|“Take That” (JUMP) Mackenzie Ziegler - Take That-1|thumb|right|335 px|“Take That” (The Dance Awards Finals - Nationals) Mackenzie Ziegler - Who Are You|thumb|right|335 px|“Who Are You” (World Class Talent Experience) Mackenzie Ziegler - Superstar|thumb|right|335 px|“Superstar” (Dream NDC) Mackenzie Ziegler - Sink or Swim|thumb|right|335 px|“Sink or Swim” (Center Stage) Mackenzie Ziegler - Bat Crazy-1|thumb|right|335 px|“Bat Crazy” (Sheer Talent) Dance Moms - Mackenzie's NATIONAL Solo "Dreamer" (NOT SHOWN)|thumb|right|335 px|“Dreamer” (ALDC LA Grand Opening) Dance Moms Full Dance Eat Chips (Season 6, Episode 2) Lifetime|thumb|right|335 px|“Eat Chips” (New York Dance Experience) Dance Moms Full Dance Don't Take My Fire (Season 6, Episode 8) Lifetime|thumb|right|335 px|“Don’t Take My Fire” (Dream NDC) Dance Moms Full Dance Bully (S6, E16) Lifetime|thumb|right|335 px|“Bully” (Xpression) Mackenzie Ziegler "Hero" solo @ ALDC Recital 2016|thumb|right|335 px|“Hero” (ALDC Showcase) Category:Dancers Category:Former Dancers Category:Illustrious Alumni Category:Female Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Regional Title Holders Category:National Title Holders